Hannah and Hetalia
by Hinaichigo Rozen Maiden
Summary: Hannah is officially screwed. She has to deal with her life at school and somehow get the Hetalia characters that appeared in her house back to their world. Will she get them home with out them being seen or will she have to deal with more trouble?
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fanficion guys so go easy on me! Hope you enjoy!

Time to type!

"Yes! Just two more days till Momocon!" I squealed with delight as ran down stairs into the kitchen. "Hannah, I know that you're excited but please calm down. You have school and I don't want you driving your teachers crazy." Mom said as she walked to the stairs.

"I have to go to school? Can't I just stay home one day? It's Thursday and I'll go to school on Friday." I pleaded. Mom replied with a firm "NO." and told me to get ready. I groaned and made myself breakfast.

The things I look forward to in the morning: breakfast and seeing my pets. My two dogs Gracie and Titian and my cat Czar. They are always fun to be around. Ok back to my boring morning. After breakfast, I went back upstairs to get dressed. I pulled up my long, blonde hair into my usual ponytail and put on my cross necklace. I pulled on some blue jeans and a purple V-neck and ran down the stairs again.

"Hannah!" my dad yelled, "You're going to be late for scho- oh there you are." "Now that we are done yelling, maybe I can go to school?" I said rubbing my ear. Dad smiled. "I'll crank up the car. Get all your stuff together." "Way ahead of you." I replied. "BYE MOM! I'M LEAVING NOW!" I yelled as I picked up my backpack and my purse. "Bye sweetie! Have a good day!"

School was well, school. Tests and boring as usual and having boring teachers doesn't help. I got home and finished my homework as fast as I could. Then, the phone rang. "Hey Hannah! It's Haley, you doing anything today?" I replied, "No. I was about to watch Hetalia bloopers. Maybe you could come over and we could watch them together?" Haley hesitated, since she doesn't watch anime and doesn't really like it. "Umm….ok I guess I could." She said finally. "See you later!" I said and hung up the phone. About ten min later the door bell rang.

"I'VE GOT IT!" I yelled as I ran to the front door. I opened it and was greeted by Haley. She had on a blue and white flowered shirt and blue jeans. Her brown hair was pulled back similar to mine and she had and purple shoes.

"Hola." I said to her as she walked into the house.

" Hey. So, What are we going to do?" she asked me.

"Watch Hetalia bloopers. I already told you that." I replied.

"Oh. Can't we do something else first?" she asked while she took off her shoes.

"If you watch them with me we can have some ice cream." I knew she loved ice cream.

"Ok" She said, "but only because I want the ice cream."

I brought my laptop to the couch in my living room and pulled up the bloopers.

"Put on these headphones." I commanded.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"You'll understand in a min. Just put them on." I told her.

She shrugged and put them on. We finished the video with me trying to hold in my laughter and Haley not saying a word.

"Did you think it was funny?" I asked through my laughs. Haley looked at me and replied,

"Now I know why you told me to put the head phones on."

Haley isn't a bad friend; actually she is one of my best friends. She's just, normal. No anime or anything. Like I said, just a normal person. She is one of my normal friends that I met at school or from something I did before I started liking anime. The rest of the time she was over we were outside on my swings or climbing the tree in my front yard. After she left, I was vulnerable to the thing I had avoided the whole day, my little sister.

"Hey Hannah! I get to have a sleepover today! I'm so excited! Do you want to come? Don't you have to go to that thing with your friends? You get to go to Atlanta right? Have I been there before?" She kept talking and talking and telling me to play her.

"ELLA PLEASE SHUT UP!" I exclaimed rubbing my temple. Ella looked at me and her face turned red with anger. "Shut up is a bad word! I'm telling mom!"

Ella did tell mom, but I was given a warning. She seemed satisfied and left to get packed up for her sleepover.

"Please be nice to your sister. She looks up to you." My mom said to me.

"Sure. The IT wants to be like me. Whatever." I replied.

"All she wants to do is play with her stiffed animals and bug me when I'm not playing with her." Mom sighed and went upstairs to help Ella pack. They left soon after and I was left alone. I went to get my laptop and brought it into the living room. I sat on the floor in front of the TV and pulled up Matroyoshka. I put in my headphones in and turned the volume up all the way. _All by myself,_ I thought happily, _no Ella, no parents a least for an hour or two and not too much noise. _Everything was silent until I heard a loud THUMP. This made me take my headphones off and listen. THUMP. _There it is again._ I thought. _It's coming from upstairs. Probably just the cat. _But then it came again. Louder. I closed my computer and went over to my book bag. I grabbed out my math book, since it was the heaviest, and walked slowly up the stairs. I went into my mom's room first. I entered slowly and looked around. Nothing abnormal. I walked out and closed the door. Next my sister's room. I opened the door and looked around again. Nothing. I closed the door again and sighed. _Probably just my imagination. But I'll check my room just in case. _I thought.

I walked down the hallway to my room. I took one step into my room. Nothing strange. I walked a couple more feet. No noise. Nothing. I relaxed a little and walked around my bed. I froze. In front of me was a man with a green outfit on laying on the ground face first. He had blonde hair and black boots on. I dropped my math book and it landed on my foot.

"HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE!" I screamed in pain. I kicked the book and it hit the man on the head. It must have woken him up because he yelled too.

"What the ****!" he yelled in pain. He then pushed the binder off his head and pushed himself off the ground. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. I then saw that he had green eyes and very thick eyebrows. He looked around in confusion then looked at me.

"E-England!" I exclaimed in astonishment.

Me: That was kind of long. Sorry if I bored you to tears.

Hannah: I AM THE MAIN CHARACTER! Hi peoples of the world!

Me: Umm…..ok…..

Hannah: You better like this story!

Me: What are you going to do if they don't?

Hannah: I will send France to their house! :D

Me: Calm down.

Hannah: NEVER!

Me: I can destroy you.

Hannah: *silence*….

Me: Thanks for reading peoples!

I, Hinaichigo Rozen Maiden, **DO NOT** own Hetalia only my characters Hannah, Ella and Haley. And Hannah's mom and dad and her pets…. Almost forgot about them….


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! Sorry it took so long I get really busy….. And I am also sorry for my grammatical mistakes I made last time… and my chapters are short too…. And I suck at describing stuff….and it seems I am having trouble putting funny stuff in…. (I blame my characters)….so many things wrong…..

Hannah: You need to spend more time on writing.

I'm sorry that I have a life. Now go away while I hide in my corner.

Hannah: You should be sorry.

**Chapter two **

And you all just lost The Game.

England looked around again.

"Where the bloody **** am I? And how do you know who I am?" he exclaimed.

"Well umm…. You're in my room." I said sheepishly.

"Well that helps a lot." He said sarcastically. I began laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I can't handle English accents, there're funny.

"You're… you're really England right? Not some random freak that was knocked out in my room?" I asked still giggling.

"I'm not telling you anything until you tell me where I am and how you know who I am." England said.

I thought for a moment.

"I can only tell you what I know," I replied, "You're in my room. I don't know how you got here. I will tell you how I know you later and-" I was cut off the door bell ringing.

"Really!"

"You," I said pointing at England "Stay right there. DON'T MOVE." I ran out of the room before England could respond and down the steps to the front door. I opened it slowly and was relieved to see my friend Sydney standing there. She had on a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Her long blond hair in two pig tails hanging over her shoulders.

"Hey Hannah. Just came by to see if you wanted to have a sleepover." Sydney said. _Should I tell her? Would she freak out or think I was kidding? _I thought.

"Hannah? Are you daydreaming again?" Sydney said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Ummm… no just lost in thought." I replied. She looked at me and started laughing.

"Lost in thought? I thought I would never hear that from you!" She continued laughing. I let her in and closed the door.

"Sydney, just out of curiosity, who is your favorite Hetalia character?" I asked.

"Romano is my favorite. England is my second favorite." She said after a moment of thought.

"BLOODY ****! GET THIS DOG OFF ME!" England yelled from upstairs.

"What the France was that?" Sydney exclaimed. She started running up the stairs.

"Don't go up there!" I said as I reached out and pulled on one of her pigtails.

"What the crap? Let go of me!" Sydney yelled pushing my hand away and slapping my head.

"Don't go up there!" I said after I rubbed my head.

"Why?"

"Well, I don't know how I should say this-" I tried to say but was interrupted by another yell from England.

"You know what? Just come with me!" I said. I pulled Sydney up the stairs and stopped in the hallway next to my door.

"Sydney, please try not to freak out. And you can't tell anyone about this."

"Are you alright Hannah?" Sydney said looking worried.

"I'm fine (for now) but just promise that you won't tell anyone."

"Ok. I won't tell anyone." I let Sydney walk into my room. She froze. I tried not to laugh at the expression on her face. England was on the ground and on top of him was my over 100 pound dog Gracie. She had a dumb look on her face but she was happy about catching the intruder.

"Gracie! Get off him!" I commanded my dog. She looked at me, got off England and walked out of the room.

"Sydney, I'm sure you know who this is." I said pointing at England as he stood.

"Who is this? And why is she staring at me?" England asked me.

"This is my friend Sydney. And I never introduced myself, I am Hannah. And the reason she is staring at you is because she is a total England fangirl." Sydney suddenly snapped back to reality (from where ever she was before…..?...) and ran over to England and glomped him.

"England you're one of my favorite Hetalia characters!" she exclaimed while still hugging him. (Hug, glomp whatever you call it.)

"Let go of me!" England exclaimed. Sydney let go of him and frowned.

"You don't like my hug?" she said looking like she was going to cry.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"Just kidding. I wanted to see you react." Sydney said smiling. I tried to hold back a laugh but let it out anyway.

"Hannah, you said you would explain all this to me. I need an explanation, NOW." England demanded.

"Ok. Sydney, go get my laptop."

"But I wana stay-"

"NOW." Sydney hung her head and walked out of the room.

"I know this is weird, but things could be weirder. Just be glad there're not. But I need to ask you something that might help us figure out how you got here. First, do you remember anything before you were knocked out?" He thought for a moment. I could tell he was trying very hard to remember but it seemed nothing came to him.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember anything." He said finally. Before I could respond Sydney came running into my room with my laptop.

"Got it. Now what?" she said placing the computer on my bed.

"We look up things on the great and powerful Google." I declared opening my laptop and sitting down.

"We could show him episode one." Sydney suggested. I nodded in agreement. I then turned around to look at England.

"Could you stand in the hall for a minute please?" He nodded and stepped out of my room.

"Before we do anything, we should look on Google images. There might be something good on there." They typed in "Hetalia England" and looked through the pictures until….

"YAOI, IT BURNS! AHHHH!" Sydney exclaimed.

"SHELD YOUR EYES!" I exclaimed. I exited the page.

"That was disturbing…. We will watch episode one now." Sydney said pulling up YouTube. We started watching it and almost forgot about England. Almost.

"Bloody ****? IS THAT ME!" He exclaimed. Sydney and I turned around and saw England standing right behind us.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sydney questioned.

"Long enough to realize that you're watching a world meeting on your computer!" he replied.

"Yes that is you. And yes that is a world meeting. You're in a show called Hetalia. Its and anime and A LOT of people watch it." I explained. The room became silent.

"You're…. kidding right? This can't be happening." England said still trying to wrap his mind around the strange turn of events.

"We just need to get you back to your world without anyone seeing you." Sydney continued. I nodded. England, who as now deathly silent, nodded slowly.

"But for now you can stay here." I said.

"My dad is finishing a club house in my back yard. Once it's done, which should be any day now, you can stay in there." Just as I finished my sentence, the door down stairs opened.

"Hannah, we're home!" my mother yelled from down stairs.

"Crap." Sydney and I said simultaneously.

Me: And we end chapter dos!

Sydney: why can't England stay at my house?

Cause he's already at Hannah's.

Hannah: THAT'S RIGHT FOOL!

Sydney: Meanie…

It's not her fault. I wrote the dang story!

I DON'T OWN HETALIA. IF I DID THAT WOULD BE COOL. BUT I DON'T. I ONLY OWN MY CHARACTERS I MADE UP. IF YOU STEAL THEM, YOU WONT BE HERE TO READ THE NEXT CHAPTER.

Thanks everyone! :D

Hinaichigo R.M.

Lucario approved


End file.
